Resonant tunneling diodes, which are typically based on quantum wells, provide several desirable modes of operation for complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits (ICs), including negative resistance, precision charge pumping and radiative emission. Integrating quantum well resonant tunneling diodes in silicon integrated circuits which allow operation at room temperature has been problematic.